In monitoring systems of devices in a plant, countermeasures against large generation of alarms are required (for example, see Patent Document 1). In a system disclosed in Patent Document 1, reception patterns of alarm signals (alarms) against which countermeasures are necessary are registered in advance. When a sequence of alarm signals received in order matches a reception pattern, the content of an action associated with the matched reception pattern is displayed.